This disclosure relates generally to rendering three-dimensional images and more specifically to reconstructing a three-dimensional scene from a set of two-dimensional images.
People take pictures of scenes that they experience so they can share their experiences with others or to re-experience the scene at a later time. Unfortunately, technical limitations limit how well the subsequent experience is relived. Two-dimensional images do not provide the full three-dimensional experience of being there, and people usually do not carry around expensive and bulky three-dimensional cameras. Accordingly, it would be useful to enable people to capture a scene and digitally preserve it in a way that allows the person or friends to virtually immerse themselves in the scene and re-experience the sensation of being there at a later time. Preferably, this would be as easy as taking a picture today, using a standard phone or camera.